


Be Still, My Beating Heart.

by loveinapocket



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinapocket/pseuds/loveinapocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis, the head of multi-million dollar corporation is faced with the turmoil of fulfilling her dying mother's wish: Getting Married. </p><p>Featuring Carmilla Karnstein as the fake wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired again. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> C

Carmilla Karnstein tried hard to scream but her efforts only ended up in soft muffles. Her lips were sealed tight with tape and all she could see was black. 

She was blindfolded. 

She was kidnapped. 

All she knew was that she was on her way home after a long day of work at her cafe. One minute she was walking on the streets while texting her brother Will that she’ll be back home in five. The next minute, she was grabbed and dragged into a black sedan. The people that took her were professionals. No matter how hard she struggled, they managed to keep her under control swiftly. She bit and chewed her inner cheek, trying hard to think of anyone who could possibly have bad blood with her. 

She ain't got a clue. Shit. She cursed silently. 

The vehicle stopped and she was escorted out of the car with a pair of hands on her arms. 

They walked for a few steps before a beep sound was heard followed by the sliding of doors. Her body shivered as she felt the temperature dropped suddenly. Her surroundings were suddenly filled with the clanking of heels and ringing of telephones. She turned her head, trying to figure where the hell she was. She overheard a few ladies answering the call with “Hollis Corporation, how may i help you?”. 

Hollis Corporation. 

She gulped. 

Why does it sound so familiar? 

 

She heard another beep which was soon followed by the opening of a knob.

“I’ll take it from here. Thanks.”

She was then guided by another stranger, female, judging by her voice.

They stopped after a few steps before she was made to turn 45 degrees to the left. 

Her blindfold was lifted off and the stream of bright lights immediately blinded her eyes. She blinked frantically and squinted her eyes, scanning the area for the first time. She was not alone. Turning her head to the right, a few other ladies around her age were also in the same situation as her. 

 

Then came a click and sounds of shufflings.

The intercom sounded and echoed in the room.

“Alright ladies, apologies for bringing you in. Please stand straight and look into the mirror so we can take a good look at you. Please obey or otherwise.”

Another click and the announcement ended. 

The room was silent once more. 

She furrowed her brows and looked straight at the long panel before her. 

-

A knock and the door of her office opened with a head popping out.

“Miss Hollis, we are ready for you.”

Laura nodded and sighed. 

This was only the second search and she already felt tremendous amount of guilt and regret. She really didn't want to do any of this. But when a dying mother decided to hold your hand in the hospital bed and whisper to you her dying wish, you could only say yes to whatever she wants. Her mother wanted a wedding and a wedding is what she'd get. 

That's how Laura ended up raking her brains for the past few months, trying to think of ways to meet someone new. She signed up for online dating and blind dates, but it all went futile. Her mother's days were numbered and Laura was desperate because time was definitely not on her side. How on earth could she find herself a spouse in less than 3 months? Being the head of a huge corporation further worsened the problem because she was swamped with work all the time. 

So when her very capable and creative personal assistant Lafontaine, came along and proposed a really crazy idea of auditioning strangers, she actually gave the green light. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She raked her fingers through her hair and stood up from her chair, straightening the creases on her skirt before making her way towards where she was needed. 

Upon entering the room, she was then given the required files which contained the information of the girls they gathered. She glanced through them quickly before putting them down on the desk gently. If she was doing this fake marriage thing, she wasn't going to choose that person based on words. She walked over to the rectangular glass wall where the ladies were standing. She took her time and scanned the ladies one by one. 

Her eyes landed on candidate number 1: blonde, blue eyes standing 5’4 ft. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms while moving forward to another victim. The second one was a brunette, green eyes with height of 5’6 ft. She continued on before stopping at candidate number 7.

Number 7 was interesting. Dark haired with curly ends, sharp jawline that could essentially cut and flawless complexion. She was gorgeous looking but that was not what intrigued Laura. Laura couldn't pinpoint what exactly but she knew straightaway that number 7 was special. 

She stepped closer to the glass, taking a better look at this dark haired stranger. Number 7 was staring straight at her. The stare was so intense that Laura actually felt scared for a moment, it was as though the piece of glass weren't there at all, like they’re were having real eye contact. Dark brown eyes piercing through her light hazel ones. 

She swallowed her heart back down her throat. Her heartbeat splits into two and it has decided.

It would be her. 

The dark-haired angel would be her fake wife.

 

“Anyone caught your eye, Miss Hollis?”

“Or would you like us to round up another search?”

Lafontaine followed closely behind her superior.

Laura shook her head and raised her hand, tapping lightly on the glass with her fingertip where candidate 7 stood.

“I choose her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support!  
> Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!
> 
> -C

Carmilla kicked off with her right foot and started swirling in the seat in boredom. She was put in a separate room from the other girls right after the line-up and now, she was waiting for who knows what.

The wheels of the chair continued to squeak with Carmilla’s weight on the seat before the sound of beep and the turning of the knob was sounded in the room. Putting her both feet down, she turned towards the door and wheeled herself nearer to the table that was centred in the room. She rested her arms on the flat surface and drummed her fingers anxiously.

She raised a brow when a young, petite lady with long golden streaks came in with a thin brown file, clutched under her arm. She wore a white blouse with a black blazer coupled with a pencil skirt. Her hair bounced lightly against her chest as she made her way towards Carmilla.

Carmilla noticed how the lady pursed her lips and wiped her palm on the surface on her skirt before reaching out for a handshake. That lady was obviously nervous. Carmilla could tell. It looked like those psychology modules she’d taken back in university days came in useful after all.

Carmilla stood up slowly with the chair rolling back slightly and lifted her arm, enclosing her palm against the softer one in the air.

“Hi Miss Karnstein, I’m Laura Hollis, the head of Hollis Corporation.”

A light shake ended and they both took their seats.

Carmilla was feeling more than puzzled than before. She needed answers.

“Why am i here?”

The impending question stilled the air while Laura flipped open the brown file that Lafontaine has prepared prior to the meeting. She could feel Carmilla’s intensive stare poring over her frame as she browsed through the contents quickly and looked up, meeting the eyes of a very confused and frustrated individual. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat before dropping the bomb.

“I need you to be my wife. My fake wife.”

There was a few minutes of silence before Carmilla exploded with laughter. She couldn't believed what she just heard. Her shoulders trembled and her eyes teared. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, fanning herself off from the heat.

“Is this a joke? Cause it’s really funny.”

Did she hear wrong? She did right? How could Miss Hollis propose such an insane idea?

Laura gave a tight smile and fidgeted in her seat, emphasising on her request once more.

“I..um..need you to be my fake wife.”

After confirming what she heard before wasn't wrong, Carmilla’s face scrunched and pulled back in disgust.

“What?! You’re serious? This isn't a joke?!”

 _This is ridiculous. Crazy. Insane. Stupid._ Carmilla clenched her fists and shook her head.

Confusion turned to frustration.

“If..you would agree, you shall be handsomely rewarded..I just need 6 months from you.”

Frustration turned to anger.

“No! Hell no!”

She slammed her palms against the table in fury and glared at Laura.

“You took all the hassle and trouble to bring me in, just to satisfy some sick fantasy of yours?! Just because you are rich and powerful doesn't mean you can just bribe innocent people off the streets for some fun! God, what is wrong with you people!”

Carmilla had enough. She’d dealt many times with rich people like Miss Hollis. Filthy rich people who thinks the world revolved around them. She was sick of them and she despised them. She raised and raked her fingers angrily through her hair before storming off across the room towards the door.

Laura felt a huge amount of guilt and gulped. She knew it was wrong and crazy but it was the right thing to do. She had to try. For her mum, she just had to. She quickly grabbed the brown file which was resting on the table and started reading the contents out loud.

“Carmilla Karnstein, age 27. Owner of Silas Cafe. Mother passed away in a car accident 5 years ago. Father died in the hospital after losing the fight for liver cancer last year...”

Carmilla froze at the door with her back turned against Laura.

She looked up from the file and landed her eyes on Carmilla's back.

“My mum is dying and this is the first time in my life that i’m losing someone so dear to me..she..”

At the thought of her mother, Laura paused and tears welled up in her eyes, her voice trembled.

“She wants to see me married..Look, I’m sure you know how it feels..the pain and the loss..losing your parents.. a-and i-i’m about to lose mine..”

She made her way slowly to Carmilla and stood behind her. Laura blinked her tears away and mumbled softly enough for Carmilla to hear.

“I would..never ever resort to such schemes if..i wasn't desperate..”

She took a deep breath, composing herself and slipped her name card into the pocket of Carmilla’s leather jacket.

“If you’d change your mind.."

A turn of the handle and Carmilla was gone.

Laura sniffed and cleared her throat, wiping off her tears hastily before stepping out of the conference room, looking as professional as before.

She had a meeting with the board in 10 minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys!
> 
> Pardon for any grammatical errors. My schedule is pretty hectic so i'll update whenever i can!  
> Well then, till the next update.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -C

Carmilla rammed her keys into the door of her apartment and threw her messenger bag carelessly onto the coffee table. She looked up at the digital clock on the wall and sighed. It was almost midnight. She still couldn't believe what a day it had been. She flopped her exhausted body down onto the leather couch and laid her head back, with an arm hanging off her forehead.

To be honest, her heart stung a little when Laura spewed out her entire family history. It reminded her of the times when she was at her worst and that wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. Furthermore, it did bugged her a bit, knowing that Laura had a valid reason behind the whole insanity. She felt a tinge of guilt after dashing out of the building when the other girl was in a midst of what it seemed to be an emotional crisis.

Vaguely remembering that Laura slipped a card into her pocket, she slid her palm down the smooth leather pocket to retrieve it. Holding the polished name card up in the air against the dimmed lights that were streaming down from the ceiling, she flipped the card back and forth between her fingers and pondered, should she had agreed to that thing?

Hollis. Hollis. Hollis. That name felt too close to home.

Carmilla needed more information before she could make any decision. She craned her neck and stretched out her hand to reach for her bag. After finding her phone crammed in between her wallet and her tablet, she swiped right and unlocked the gadget. With a few light taps, she typed Hollis Corporation into the empty rectangular box on the search page. The screen flickered as it loaded a new page which displayed all the results including the latest news relevant to the search topic.

Former CEO of Hollis Corporation, Tricia Hollis’s condition took a worse turn. -updated 2 hours ago.

Damn. Her brows furrowed at the news.

She scrolled further down and gasped. It finally came to her.

Of course!

God, she instantly felt like the dumbest person in the world. Hollis Corporation was the company behind the largest retail chain in the nation, Hol-Mart. She licked her chapped lips and quickly typed in the name ‘Laura Hollis’. Her eyes widened at the results. Forget about the perfect academic calibre, Laura Hollis was practically a living angel. There was a long list of charities and donation drives led under her company. The more she read, the guiltier Carmilla felt. And it was slowly eating her up.

-

The tiny bell hanging on the edge on the wooden door chimed as Carmilla pushed and entered her cafe. An excited voice greeted Carmilla behind the cash register. Lola Perry, her faithful and trustee employee was busy arranging the cups and the saucers on the shelves, prepping up for the busy day ahead.

“Good morning Carmilla! I’ve been here since 6am and I've baked 3 batches of brownies! How wonderful is that!”

Carmilla yawned and gave a little wave, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag while making her way to the bar tables situated just beside the cash register. It allowed customers to have a peek and appreciate the work behind the scene while they enjoy their treats.

“Morning Perry. You sure are perky as usual.”

Perry took a glimpse at her boss’s face and noticed the quite obvious dark circles around the latter’s eyes. She raised her brow and gave a disapproving look over the bar table.

“Rough night? You look like a mess..”

She heard Carmilla grunting as her boss retrieved her laptop out of her bag, placing it gently on the table top. Carmilla looked up with bloodshot eyes and sighed while climbing onto the tall stool.

“Yeah, rough would be an understatement.”

Carmilla had trouble sleeping last night. Her mind was filled with Hollis cooperation, fake marriage and Laura Hollis. She rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes then continued booting her laptop up.

“I need coffee.”

“Right on it, boss!”

Carmilla rested her chin on her palm with her body slouched over the high table, watching the coffee machine rumbling back to life. The aroma of coffee beans filled the air and managed to wake the tired girl a little. A styrofoam cup was placed in front of her and she mumbled a thanks to Perry . She sipped the hot beverage in caution and moaned at the taste of it. God, that was what she needed. She licked the remnants of coffee flavour off her lips and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She held the phone in front of her with her thumb hovering over the green coloured message application. Should she? or Should she not?

She scratched the back of her head in frustration.

Heck it.

Her fingers moved rapidly across the screen of the tiny gadget while calling out for the busy ginger.

“Perry, I might have a guest tonight. So, you can head home early.”

-

Laura was on her way to the office when the text notification popped up, causing her phone to vibrate against the leathered passenger seat. She didn't took much notice of it as it was probably work related and secondly, she was in the middle of a morning traffic rush. She could hear her very protective dad nagging at the back of head if she were to pick up the phone while driving. Once she got into her office, she was immediately swamped by work and meetings, hardly even had the time for a breather.

She finally managed to check her phone during lunch time.

Her jaw literally dropped when she saw the text message.

Clank!

The grip of her fingers around the metal fork loosened, causing it to slip and fall loudly on her salad plate, resulting her assistant to jump in her seat.

From: xxxxxxxxxx

Miss Hollis, this is Carmilla Karnstein. Are you available tonight at 9pm?

“Oh my god…Oh My GOD!”

Lafontaine’s eyes widened at Laura’s pale face and started panicking, frantically wiping away the remnants of her lunch on her lips with a napkin before questioning her lunch partner.

“What?! Is it mama Hollis?! Is it the hospital?!”

“Umm..Carmilla..Carmilla Karnstein texted me..”

Laura, eyes blinking and mouth gaping in disbelief, holding the device with both her hands so gently like it was the most precious thing in the world and slowly looking up to Lafontaine. Imagine Laura’s surprise when she received Carmilla’s text. She didn't expect any text or any form of communication after their disastrous meeting yesterday.

Well, this could be the light at the end of the tunnel.

Perhaps in that pile of bitterness, sweetness does exists after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! This chapter is slightly shorter than usual but i'll be back soon!  
> Enjoy!  
> Love you guys! ^^
> 
> -C

Laura grasped her phone tightly in her hand and walked down the streets. The lights from the street lamps beamed gently against her flawless face as she looked up, searching for the sign. She swiped her phone back to life to check on the address again and continued walking past the night crowd until an inviting huge wooden sign with brilliantly lilted carved characters of Silas Cafe came into view. She halted and admired the exterior design of the cafe for a second before slipping her phone back into her bag, advancing towards the entrance of the cafe. 

She pushed the door opened and stepped in with uncertainty and was immediately welcomed by the sweet aroma of coffee and soft playing of music in the background. It felt really refreshing especially after being stuck in meeting rooms for 6 hours straight. 

-

Carmilla looked up from behind the counter top to find Laura entering her cafe when the bell chimed.

With a wash cloth and a mug in her hands, she was in the midst of doing some cleaning after closing her cafe for the day. 

“Hey, you’re here.”

Laura gave a little nod while tightening her grip on the handle of her tote bag, giving Carmilla an awkward smile while tucking a stray golden strand behind her ear. 

“Before we talk, any drinks?”

Carmilla threw a quick glance at the chalked wall menu behind her before meeting Laura’s eyes again. 

“Sure.”

Carmilla smiled as she eyed Laura moving towards the counter while looking at the chalked menu behind her. Laura stood before the counter and placed her belongings onto the highchair. A slight pout and the scrunching of the nose began to appear on Laura’s face, making her seemed like a lost child in a shopping mall. 

Carmilla chuckled silently with that thought and shook her head.

After keeping away the cleaned tablewares, her guest was still eyeing seriously at the menu.

It’s obvious that that Laura was having trouble deciding on a drink.

Carmilla decided to break the silence, successfully interrupting the other girl’s thoughts.

“Hot chocolate?” 

-

Her heart pounded loudly against her chest when she felt those piercing and intimidating eyes on her as she stepped towards the counter. It was hard to concentrate on the black wall that was filled with chalky letters on the different food and beverages. Her eyes wandered from the list of coffee selection to tea. 

Coffee? 

Nah, her caffeine intake was maxed out for the day. She was feeling something sweet and warm for the cold night. 

“Hot chocolate?”

She turned her attention towards Carmilla and nodded with a gentle smile.

Carmilla sauntered away behind the counter to prepare the beverages and that gave Laura some time to explore the cafe.

She noticed that the interior design consisted of a lot of wood. She lifted her hand and felt the nature of the wood on the edge of her fingertips as she walked near the walls, glancing up occasionally to admire the vintage posters that were hung up exquisitely on the wooden walls. 

As she approached the back of the cafe, a small heightened platform which was filled with musical instruments caught her attention. She went up the low steps and stood in front of the instrument that she knew so close by heart. She brushed her fingers gently against the keys of the piano, reminiscing the days when her mum made her play.

Laura was too caught up in her own world and little did she realised that Carmilla has made her way towards her. Imagine her shock when she heard Carmilla's deep grouchy voice so close to her ears.

“We perform every saturday night -”

“Oh my freaking god!”

Laura screamed and jumped back in shock with her hands clutched in front of her chest, eyes widened and ears red. 

Carmilla was taken aback by the huge reaction and laughed.

“Geez cupcake, I’m not going to rape you.”

Laura frowned and cleared her throat.

“You scared me there.”

Carmilla nodded naughtily at the pout on Laura’s face.

“I know and it made my day.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk of marriage begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back!  
> Thanks for the support and so sorry for the long wait!  
> Enjoy!  
> Remember to leave a comment (:
> 
>  
> 
> With love,  
> C

Laura relaxed against the cushioned seat and sipped the hot mug of chocolate slowly. Closing her eyes, she moaned at the taste of the delicious beverage. It warmed her body up instantly and the aroma smelled so much like christmas mornings at home. Sigh, she missed the holidays. She had barely gotten any breaks or rests ever since her mom passed on the head of the company position to her. Work was always exhausting.

By the end of her third sip, she was convinced that this has been one of the best hot chocolate she had ever tasted. Well of course, her judgement could be slightly clouded due to the fact that she skipped dinner or that Carmilla actually makes killer hot chocolate. She chose not to believe the latter. Admitting that Carmilla is a genius at making her favourite drink would probably entitle the girl with major ego boost and Laura don't think she could handle another smart comment for the night.

She was about to down the rest of the mug when Carmilla who was sitting opposite of her, slouching against the chair with her arms slacked restlessly on the armrests, popped a question.

“So how does this marriage work?”

The question came out straight without any hesitation at all from the other side. Like an unexpected bomb, detonating Laura’s thoughts. Her brain went into mush and her heart rate started picking up. 

Laura got caught off guard and almost got choked by the warm liquid. Hastily planting the mug down in front of her with a plop, she quickly grabbed a napkin from the stack behind the cutleries on the table and dapped the remnants of the precious chocolate that managed to escape from the cavern. She coughed once or twice, before hitting her chest with a fisted palm trying to calm her body from the shock. 

After recovering from that impromptu question, she swallowed and squeaked behind the stained napkin,

“What? I mean..are you agreeing to do the marriage?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and stared blankly at the brunette before crossing her arms daintily.

“Why do you think you’re here then?”

Laura blinked and sat up straight, fiddling with her fingers on the table.

“Um, so you’re really serious?”

Lifting her arm, Carmilla raked her fingers into her dark hair and leaned forward towards the table.

“Look cupcake, i don’t want to live my life knowing that i could have possibly be some kind of help instead of ditching you aside or to be blamed when your mum’s final wish is unfulfilled..”

Carmilla threw a glance quickly at Laura’s face, checking her expression before continuing. 

“Besides, your mum basically supplied me with my favourite grape soda whenever i’m down so it’s the least i can do for her. ” 

She ended with a soft smile, further reassuring Laura that she was mentally sound to put herself in such an undesired circumstance.

Laura was silently relieved and touched and so extremely grateful that she already felt her tear ducts activating. She cleared her throat and proceeded to spew out the details of the marriage with Carmilla nodding occasionally at the other side of the table. 

-

“So..that’s it.”

Laura ended with a sigh and looked up to check if there were any sign of objection or rejection on the other girl’s face but all she got was a disinterested expression.

Silence hung like a dead corpse in the air. Laura shifted uncomfortably on the velvet cushioned seat and waited impatiently for a response from her future wife to be.

“I have a question.”

Laura’s eyes sparkled to life, smiling widely and nodding eagerly, trying to encourage Carmilla to ask whatever she needed since this was going to involve a huge part of her life for the remaining 6 months so all queries and doubts had got to be accounted for.

“Do we need to kiss?”

Hearing that question was like having felt a thunderbolt jolting her back to life. Suddenly she regretted of being so eager. 

Her eyes immediately widened and her jaw rolled off the table if that was even possible. The smile that she had once put on was flipped and the sparkle in her eyes was extinguished. Her mouth instantly felt dry and she tried opening her mouth to form up a reply but none came out. 

“Oh... Don't look so shock, Cupcake. I’ve already assumed that you’ve thought about those stuff. Well, apparently I’m wrong.”

Carmilla grinned and chuckled against her palm while she rested her elbow on the table, enjoying the reaction from the blusher.

"Of course I've thought about it!" 

Obviously not. Laura was lying through her teeth because she didn't want to seemed too naive or ignorant. And perhaps trying to hide the fact that she was probably very inexperience in that particular department. She never actually given any thoughts about that sort of thing. The kisses, the hugs and all those lovey-dovey stuff that couples are supposed to do? Nope. Never crossed her mind before. 

Thanks to Carmilla who has very kindly highlighted the probability of what could happened, Laura began to have an inner meltdown behind her composed front.

Oh my god, do they need to practise hugging and holding hands?

Or even kissing? Maybe. 

How about sleeping arrangements? 

God. How the hell did she end up like this?

The more she thought about it, the redder she became. 

"Oh really..?" 

Carmilla challenged with an eyebrow raised coupled with a smirk hanging on her lips.

"Well, there's nothing to be shameful about being a newbie in PDA. I could impart some skills to you if you want. Free of charge."

Carmilla continued before exploding in short bursts of laughs at the sight of tiny red Laura.

Laura was caught.

Like a deer in the headlights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day/U-hauling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is a little longer than usual. That's my way of compensating for the long wait!   
> And it's my first time attempting to write in Carmilla's POV. Do tell me your thoughts about it ^^  
> Alright, enjoy creampuffs~  
> #cantwaitforseasonzero
> 
> Love,  
> C

You heave and pull hard on the handles of the two luggages that you've brought from home towards the parking lot. You certainly don't remember packing that excessively at all. Well, you recall packing some vinyl records and sneaking in a portable vinyl player. Maybe that’s why. But music is life, right?

God. 

You can totally see your veins popping out, spreading like some kind of delta along your tiny wrists. 

Apparently, it's moving day. Or night. Since it’s late now and you only have time after finishing the closing duties for your cafe.

From tonight onwards, you're going to stay and live at Laura's home for the next 6 months. 

Great. 

Both of you had agreed that this would be able to make the relationship more convincible and real, especially since the wedding is going to be held in less than months. Hence, the moving-in is all about sorting out the chemistry between you and Laura, the presumedly newly-weds.

So here you are, dumping your baggages into the trunk of your black mini cooper, grunting as you’re doing so before igniting the engine with a push of the start button and stomping the pedal, advancing towards your future living squatter. 

It turns out that Laura lives pretty much near downtown, which is really convenient considering the location of your cafe. You could probably walk to work now. 

It doesn't take too long for you to reach the building. It's one of the more prominent high class living estates which makes it even hard to miss. Your fingertips dig into the the steering wheel as you inch closer towards the destination. 

This is it. No turning back. 

The black glossy exterior of the tall architecture glimmers and sparkles exquisitely under the moonlight. 

With a quick turn of the steering wheel, you drive into the basement parking lot where your trusty cooper will make it its home for a while. At least for now.

-

As expected, you notice the familiar back of whom you've been meeting for consecutive weeks, pacing to and fro in her office wear with a handheld against her ear at the lobby. You make your way towards her and quietly wait for her to be available. 

 

Her eyes widens as her head turns your way, the furrow and serious expression dissipates into a soft smile, acknowledging your presence and signalling you to follow her, before the smile is replaced by a stern appearance. You nod in response and quickly catches up before entering the lift together with your future tenant. 

"No, I'm not available tomorrow. I'll send you the proposals later, tonight. Yes, don't screw up again. "

A groan and a sigh made you raise your brow and steal a glance at the midget standing in front of you. You didn't mean to eavesdrop on her conversation in this small amount of space. You’re slightly intrigued by this serious side of Laura so you can't help but stare in fascination. 

For the first time, cute can be dangerous and feisty as well.

The elevator finally halt and ding when the screen on top of the glazed metal door displays P1. The two of you move out of the metal box and you're following Laura again. She takes a right turn down the hallway and then abruptly stop to explain some work stuff over the phone. You lift your arm and check the time on your watch. It's 11pm and you wonder why isn't she off work yet? You throw a pity look over to her and sigh before leaning against the tiled walls along the hallway, waiting patiently as you stare blankly into space. 

"Sorry, work is horrible. Come on."

Your ears perk and you find Laura pulling one of your luggages, disappearing round the bend and standing in front of a door.

She slides a keycard against the panel of the doorknob and pushes the door open once a blue light appears around the panel. She struggles while pulling your heavy luggage over the step. A chuckle is caught in your throat. It's like a baby pulling a trolley full of bricks. You immediately step up and take over the heavy duty chore from her. She then leads you to the living room. You place your belongings beside the leather couch before straightening your back, taking your time to admire this gorgeous household. 

It's a penthouse with marbled flooring and expensive lighting. However it still feels very Laura. Warm and home-y. The air tingles with a faint vanilla scent. It smells like Laura. Your eyes wander for a few minutes before realising the still silence in the living area. Your attention returns to the owner of the house who has her eyes on you. 

You clear your throat and rest your palms at the side of your hips, speaking for the first time in your new home.

"Nice place."

Laura's stiff shoulders relax and she beam at your comment.

"Thanks! Let me give you a brief tour and then you can go to bed since it's..."

Checking the time on her phone before gasping in shock. 

"Oh my god, it's nearly midnight! I'm so so sorry! I'll show you to your room now!"

You reach out and pat her arm, informing her that it is fine then taking the stairs up to where the rooms are located.

It turns out that the guest room which you are suppose to inhibit is currently not ready. The door open to a sight of missing pillows and sheets. Laura's face turns red in embarrassment and frantically apologising for the lack of preparation, claiming that she hasn't had the time due to her work. Of course, you'd understand. You blatantly lean against the edge of the door as you witness the scene in front of you. How can a small body ramble so many words? You purposely let out a very loud yawn and hopefully that catches her attention. 

It’s a success when you spot a yawn escaping from the shorter one.

Yawns are so contagious.

"Are we sleeping together tonight then?" 

The teasing game begins again. Now, let's see how many buttons can you push.

And the blushing comes.

Laura opens her mouth and even before she can even form any replies, you beat her to it.

"If that's so, I have to warn you. I'm a hugger in bed." 

The latter's face reddens even further. If this goes on, red might replace your favourite black.

 

You purse your lips, trying to stifle the laughter at your throat while the eyes of the reddened girl grow bigger and wider. 

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Don't worry, my hands are tied."

You smile apologetically and turn back, heading down the stairs and giving a slight wave with your hand on your way down.

You stop when a pair of cold hands grab your wrist. Confused, you turn back to find Laura mirroring your reaction.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch." 

"Why? My room is that way though..."

Laura points to the end of the corridor.

"It's fine. I can sleep on the couch."

"No way, you're the guest. I should sleep on the couch."

"Cupcake, it's okay. I'm not made of glass. Besides, it's only a night and -" 

You feel the warmth creeping up your neck when Laura suddenly flips your hands around, grasping it tightly and tugging you up the stairs. 

"Slow down Creampuff. Didn't take you to be the eager one."

"Carmilla, I swear to god.”

-

By the time you hit the bed with Laura beside you, your cheeks hurt from smiling too widely.


End file.
